


Ein letzter Wunsch für Wanda.

by candream



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Jeder Wunsch kommt mit einem Preis.





	Ein letzter Wunsch für Wanda.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers für "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Es waren mittlerweile Wochen her, als der Doctor vor ihrem alten Zuhause erschienen war. Es schienen fast Jahre her, so viel hatte Wanda mittlerweile erlebt. Doch je mehr sie mit dem Doctor erlebte, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, dass Pietro bei ihr wäre. Ihm hätten diese Reisen sicherlich auch Spaß gemacht. Da war sie sich mehr als sicher.

Natürlich merkte der Doctor, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn Wanda niemals darüber sprach. Der Doctor sah es in ihrem Blick, jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür der TARDIS öffnete. Es fehlte einfach irgendwas. Oder irgend Jemand. Er kannte das Gefühl.

"Wanda?" fragte er und lehnte sich leicht gegen die Console der TARDIS. Er kannte die Antwort bereits, musste aber dennoch fragen. Das schuldete er Wanda einfach.

"Dein Bruder," setzte er an und drehte sich dann zu Wanda. Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. "Ich kann Dich zu ihm bringen." Sie lächelte leicht. "Aber," setzte er an. "Du kannst dann nie mehr zurück."

Wanda überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

"Okay," sagte der Doctor, drückte ein paar Tasten und zog den Hebel herunter. Die TARDIS fing leicht an zu rüttelt und landete ein paar Sekunden später auf der Erde.

Wanda lief aufgeregt zur Tür und öffnete sie. Pietro lehnte leicht gegen einer Wanda. Er lächelte Wanda zu. Es schien fast so, als hätte er bereits auf sie gewartet.

Sie rannte zu ihm und fiel ihm in die Arme. "Ich hab' Dich vermisst," sagte sie und hielt Pietro fest. So als hätte sie Sorge, er könne in der nächsten Sekunde einfach wieder verschwinden.

Der Doctor stand im Türrahmen der TARDIS und lächelte.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Wanda." sagte er. Wanda ließ Pietro los und drehte sich dann zum Doctor. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Dir auch, Doctor!"

Dann schloss er die Tür. Und es dauerte keine Sekunden, bis die TARDIS wieder verschwand. Wanda sah ihr kurz hinterher.

Pietro ergriff Wanda's Hand und lächelte. "Lass' uns nach Hause gehen." Wanda lächelte und nickte.

"Zu Hause." Nach all den Jahren wusste sie endlich wieder, was es hieß, eine Heimat zu haben... Doch niemals würde sie den Doctor vergessen, der dies alles möglich gemacht hatte.


End file.
